River's New Dance
by ErinM
Summary: River learns some new moves. *Post-BDM, by a few months


**Title:** River's New Dance  
**Author:** ErinM (erinm_)  
**Rating:** PG - River gets into a fight  
**Spoilers:** Post-BDM, by a few months  
**Pairings:** None, but Mal and River have some "quality time"  
**Disclaimer:** _Firefly_ belongs to Joss. Serenity belongs to Joss. Mal belongs... yeah, it all belongs to Joss. I will give *NO* credit to FOX, because they are stupid and canceled the show. So there!  
**Author's notes:** First _Firefly_ fic. Popped into my frondhead shortly after seeing the BDM. Probably third fic, ever. It's kinda stunted (aka, it just ends). Thanks to **buffybot76**, **3libras** and **n0m_de_plum** for their assistance.

River Tam watched the flames dance. Mesmerized by the jumps, sparks and colors, River was in a world of her own.

Malcolm Reynolds was sitting to her right, half-listening to Jayne and Zoë, part watching River and part just sitting. It had been a few months since the 'incident' on Miranda, as the Alliance was now referring to it. They had somehow turned the blame to a group of rogue scientists that went to Miranda against Parliament's wishes.

'Leave it to those Gorram politicians to pass the blame...' Mal thought when he heard the news.

Zoë and Jayne were sitting across from Mal, on River's left, both slightly drunk and laughing about something from earlier in the day. The group had been in town for almost two days now. Kaylee and Simon were off with Inara buying supplies on a nearby moon. Mal suggested that Zoë go with them and relax, but she insisted - always "to the job." Simon didn't argue much about River going on this trip, mainly because she had asked to go along. She enjoyed seeing Mal and Zoë in action and was really sick of Simon and Kaylee fawning over each other.

Nothing exciting had happened, much to River's disappointment. The drop went without trouble and the townsfolk insisted that they stay for dinner. Most of the town ignored the visitors, but some paid a bit too much interest. Not in an I'll-call-the-Alliance way, so much as a when-can-we-jump-them way.

Mal noticed it, but also knew that he had a secret weapon in River. River also knew this, and liked the fact that Mal trusted her to keep him apprised. She also knew that he would do anything necessary to keep them all safe…

River liked Mal a lot: he was a concept she just couldn't quite wrap her brain around. Some days, he was crystal clear. Others, muddier than Mother's garden on planting day. He was mean, but caring; crude, but honest; and he was, most definitely, in love. Not so much with a person, but, one day, he would grow up and just kidnap Inara, River was sure. Malcolm Reynolds loved Serenity, the crew, and, much as he whined, his way of life.

River had a glimpse of him following the ways of the Alliance, fighting for the 'other side' - the image jumping out of her mind, quick as the flames in front of her.

She could hear the thoughts of some of the townsfolk near their circle. Some chatter about the weather... Dinner was better when the redhead made it... Wonder when the family'd arrive from Argos...

River flinched at the next thought. No, she didn't care for that image one bit. She scrunched up her face and thought: 'Fight or flee?' No, she was strong, so no need to flee. Fight? Nowhere to go - Simon and Kaylee had the shuttle and Serenity was almost a hundred miles away. Besides, too hard to get Mal, Zoë and Jayne to follow. Nothing saying she couldn't come at 'em sideways. Seemed to work for them once before...

Mal was still watching Zoë, and Jayne was telling some story about his mother and a rude delivery man. River simply stood up and moved around the fire, as if she was trying to follow a loose flame. She passed in front of Jayne and Zoë, who watched her for a moment before looking back at Jayne, then came around to Mal's right side. He was still watching Zoë and Jayne, but looked up as River stopped beside him.

"River?" he asked as she sat down next to him. She nudged his arm and scooted close, then pulled his right arm around her. Mal turned to look at her, knowing that she wasn't there because she was cold. "You okay, darlin'?" River continued to watch the fire, and, a moment later, responded quietly,

"Don't like what he's thinking. Not one bit." Mal raised and eyebrow.

"Who? Jayne?" River rolled her eyes at him.

"Jayne's drunk. He doesn't scare me." Mal let her words settle.

"But somebody here does?"

"Not in the mood to fight..." River responded with a sigh. "Maybe before we leave." Mal couldn't help but chuckle. He adjusted his position and tightened his hold on her. Zoë looked at Mal and gave him a 'Sir?' eyebrow, to which Mal responded with a 'Later' shrug.

After a few moments, a round of cheers drew everyone's attention to the makeshift dance floor behind them. Mal saw the look on River's face and decided that he could dance a little without losing his cool. At least dancing with River, he wasn't risking a wife. Taking River's hand, Mal stood up and nodded toward the group. He also gave Zoë a look and then they headed off.

Zoë looked at Jayne and sighed. "Come on, take me for a spin."

Jayne's expression was classic. "I don't dance." Zoë smirked and pulled him up.

When they arrived, the makeshift band was playing some up-tempo ditty and Mal gave River a twirl. Jayne even noticed that she looked like a normal kid for a change. He didn't buy that she was better, but definitely changed. 'Girl still gives me the jeebs,' he thought. Mal gave River a spin with the song, watching faces as they circled. Zoë moved beside Mal and gave him a glance before spinning with River.

Mal nudged Jayne and said: "Stick t'her like red on your apples." Jayne noted that it wasn't much of a suggestion and nodded. Something was up. 'Always lookin' for a fight.' Mal stopped River and called over the noise to her.

"I'm gonna take Zoë for a twirl. Go mess with Jayne's head." River gave him a look as the music changed tune, but didn't argue. He took Zoë's hand and moved to the center of the platform.

"Situation, sir?" Mal turned Zoë slowly, watching River and Jayne, who both looked uncomfortable.

"I need you to do somethin'."

Two girls, River's age, had pulled her into a circle, Jayne watching her every move.

"Do I get a hint, sir?" Zoë asked, hoping to move the conversation along.

"I need you to talk to the town elders..." he said, motioning the a group off to the side. "You're the people person," he threw in as she began to protest. "Find out what town policy is on defendin' one's honor." Zoë stopped suddenly.

"Someone offend your honor?" Mal gave her a dirty look. "Someone offend my honor?" Mal spun Zoë again.

"Somebody's givin' our girl a funny feelin' and I want to be sure that when she finished the fight, we get to walk away." Zoë nodded. As the tune ended, Mal dipped Zoë, then she moved away.

Just before she was out of earshot, Mal asked: "If someone offends your honor, you'd tell me... right?" Zoë smiled.

"'Course not, sir. I can handle Jayne." Mal started to protest, but Zoë was gone. He shrugged and turned in the crown. A young girl, also River's age, offered him a dance, but he politely refused while backing away toward Jayne and River.

As Mal reached Jayne, the thug asked: "We have trouble?"

Mal surveyed the group. "Not yet." Seeing River, he nodded and she smiled. She then whispered something the girl next to her and they both moved toward the men. River nudged the girl, who wouldn't make eye contact with Jayne, and barely glanced at Mal. Mal gave Jayne a 'go ahead' look and winked. Jayne grumbled and cleared his throat.

"Uh... might I... if you wanna..." The girl smiled and pulled Jayne into the crowd. River turned to Mal and mimicked his pose.

"Told her he wasn't very nice, but she still wanted to dance with him." Mal just smiled. Still watching Jayne and the girl, River continued: "You told Zoë." Mal looked at her, almost surprised and ready to act offended, but River tapped the side of her head. "Only the crazy's gone," then looked back at Jayne.

"Best to have help in case there's a tussle." River shrugged in agreement. The next song began and, realizing it was a slow one, Jayne began to protest.

"I don't slow dance, crazy girl." As he was huffing, Zoë came up behind the girl and whispered something in her ear. The girl smiled and wandered off, leaving Jayne agape. "How'd you?" Zoë took his arm and smiled.

"Told her you were embarrassed to slow dance as you hadn't yet done it with your wife." Jayne looked like someone just asked him to trade jobs with Kaylee, which made Zoë laugh. Mal noticed River watching intently as everyone danced to the new tune.

"What's got you all interested?"

River kept watching and answered: "Never seen them move so slow."

Mal was honestly surprised. "You never slow-danced? Your brother always said you danced growin' up."

"Not like that..." Mal gave her a 'No, really,' look, then realized she was truly amazed. She had been watching Jayne and Zoë, conversing about something - probably the weather - while they barely moved. River knew of waltzes and minuets, but had never actually seen one performed. The dance seemed sad.

Mal huffed, as he'd sworn he would never slow dance again, and decided maybe just once more, for the sake of River's learnin'. Taking River's hand, Mal laughed as she tried to follow his steps.

"Girl, don't watch me."

"Can't do it if I don't know..." Mal stopped.

"There are no steps. You just... move." River tried, once again, to follow, but couldn't stop looking down. Zoë noticed this and moved Jayne over to them. Standing behind River, she and Mal tried to show the girl the basic movements. River nodded, and, after a few more tries, was waltzin' like a pro.

As the group got tired of dancing, they moved back over toward the fire. Jayne stopped at a table and filled a plate with some food, while River went straight over to her previous seat on Mal's left.

"Where'd you learn how to dance, sir?" Zoë asked Mal as they walked past Jayne.

"If you must know, my dear old mother taught me. Said all proper young men should know how to dance."

"Does she know you're no longer a 'proper young man,' sir?" Mal gave her a sarcastic smile.

"No. And if she ever does find out, I'll know who told her." They sat back down in their respective seats. As Jayne returned, he offered his plate to Zoë.

"Did Wash dance?" River asked, looking up at the sky. Jayne looked from Zoë to Mal, and Zoë looked at the fire. She didn't talk about Wash much lately, and when she did, she didn't say much.

"He did," she started, smiling at the memory. "And he was very good. He was quite partial to dances from Earth-That-Was. There was one... he practiced and practiced... I don't think he ever got it right." Zoë laughed, thinking about it, and then her face fell. "God, that song was awful," she said with a laugh. "He'd play it over and over..." she trailed off, then sighed as the moment passed.

The weather was relatively comfortable - Mal and Zoë were wearing jackets, Jayne and River not. At some point, Jayne began to nod off and River was drawing pictures in the dirt. Figuring she was safe for now, Zoë and Mal moved out of earshot.

"So, what's the verdict?" Zoë looked to River, then back to Mal and crossed her arms.

"Asked if someone had done or said something in particular. They've had some troubles, mainly with the folks passin' through. But if someone from the town is apt to causin' trouble, they'd be obliged to assist." Mal looked at the ground, his eyes traveling to River for the briefest moment, then back to his shoe.

"Do we accept the offer, sir?" Mal's jaw tightened.

"No. If the girl feels it necessary to start somethin'..." Mal looked to Zoë and forced a smile. "We go with the flow."

"Yes, sir." Zoë moved a rock with her foot. "Kaylee'll be here by sunup. Think we can keep trouble-free 'til then?" Mal let out a deep laugh.

"Wouldn't that be somethin'?" He turned and walked back to their camp.

Mal realized that River was done drawing in the dirt, so he decided to take a look.

Feet, arrow. Feet, arrow. Feet, arrow.

River had drawn a diagram of a dance, but Mal couldn't place the steps. He sighed and decided to take one last stab at the table of food.

The party began to die down and one of the town elders offered Mal a corner on his small home. Apparently, there was a storm coming, as his elbow was tight and the leaves were pointing south by southwest.

Mal had to shove Jayne to wake him up - Zoë suggested leaving him there. River curled up under a blanket and was out almost immediately, as was Jayne. Zoë stayed up a bit and Mal decided to keep watch. That grand plan lasted him about ten minutes, as he nodded off, leaning against a wall in quite the uncomfortable position.

Mal could sense someone nearby. A little too nearby, for his comfort, in fact. Opening one eye, Mal found River inches from his face, which made him jump back. As he was up against the wall, he didn't get very far.

"Simon is here." Mal tried to regain his composure, but Inara, Zoë and Kaylee were across the room, trying not to laugh. Mal shot them a dirty look and glanced over at Jayne, who looked like death warmed over, passing something to Simon.

"You shouldn't pick on the one who can leave you on the Gorram ground."

Kaylee pointed to Zoë. "We didn't. We picked on you." With that, everyone started laughing.

"No respect," Mal muttered as he adjusted his suspenders.

Mal and Zoë gave last goodbyes and well wishes to their hosts and followed the crowd outside to the shuttle. Some townsfolk from the party were milling about, most looking like Jayne. In the back, off to one side, a group of young men sat on a porch, watching the travelers. River didn't look at them, but shifted her step ever-so-slightly. Mal noticed and widened his step to catch up to her.

"You all right?"

"Of course." Mal looked around quickly.

"Well, if you need any help..." River gave him a look and shook her head. "Naw, didn't think so." Mal stepped ahead of her, stopped and turned to face her.

"Don't kill anybody... just leave 'em with somethin' to remember." River made a face similar to that of a child who'd just been caught, hand in the cookie jar, and gotten away with it. Mal continued on to walk with Zoë, leaving River in her own, very capable, hands.

Zoë glanced over her shoulder to see River stopping and glaring in the direction of the young men.

"We gonna have a tussle, sir?"

"I'm aimin' to sell tickets," Mal grinned and pulled Zoë along to the shuttle.

"You're not gonna stop her, sir?" Mal turned with a huff.

"Zoë, have I ever let any of my crew get hurt?" Zoë gave him a look. "Intentionally?" he amended. Zoë's look didn't change. "Besides Jayne?" Zoë nodded in agreement and noticed Simon, who was looking in their direction. He saw River talking to the boys and started toward her. As he reached Mal and Zoë, River kicked one of the boys, causing Simon to break into a run. Mal caught him and they spun together.

"She's..."

"Defendin' her honor." Simon gave Mal a look.

"What happened while we were gone?!" Zoe shook her head and Mal nodded them back to the shuttle, seeing Inara and Kaylee moving toward them. Jayne simply stood between the ship and Mal.

As a group began to surround the scuffle, Mal sighed and stepped in with Jayne. They left River alone and grabbed the boys still standing.

"Mind my words, girl," Mal said sternly. Some of the town leaders stepped in as well, holding back some of the other boys.

"We didn't do nothin'. She just started beatin' us!" One boy called.

"That's not how we hear it, Marcus," one elder said calmly.

"But, Pop!" said another boy.

*************************************

And there's where it ends. I never thought about what the boys were thinkin'...


End file.
